Beach Buddies
Beach Buddies is a roleplay started by AdventureWriter28 and Zcyler. ---- Start of Roleplay ---- A light red haired girl sighed as the heat intensified; her name was Michiko Hikari, a forward for Raimon. She heard from the news it would be hot, especially since it was summer, but not this hot. Arriving finally at her destination was nice and all but everything was hot literally. Not her idea of 'relaxation'. After placing her bag down, she took out the umbrella and something to lay down. It wasn't her style to wear sunglasses but she had to. As she laid down, she noticed some others looked at her, that was... kinda expected since she was the only girl in the beach that wore a t-shirt and a short, unlike the other girls who had a swimming suit. She made a sigh, but a shadow came over her and someone arrived. "Hey... you." Exclaimed a loud voice. It wasn’t too long till an unfamiliar face loomed over her, blocking the sun’s rays which had been warming up her body. Short messy purple hair fell across a pair of heterochromatic that were peering down at her, one blue and the other amber orange. The Kidokawa Seishuu defender ignored the admiring looks he was getting from the crowd of girls whose eyes hadn’t left him the moment he had entered the beach and dug his surfboard into the sand. He had no understanding to why the girls would get all excited, constantly watching him from the moment they saw him. His teammate Sousuke would often tell him that it was because he was a girl’s definition of “hot” but he reckoned it was more because he was a short chibi. “That’s my spot you’re sitting on,” he stated firmly, “And I’d appreciate it if you would MOVE.” Michiko was suddenly shocked at the boy. "He wants me to move?" She thought. As much as that was mean, she made a sigh and cleared her thoughts. Being the co-captain of Kizuna Raimon and calming fights helped her to think this stuff through. She stood up and faced the boy. She intently looked at him and saw through him; seeing way too many girls looking at them. She sighed and continued. "That was mean and just to clear the record, I was here first. I'm not trying to start an argument but please reconsider what you said." Michiko said as he looked at the boy's eyes.... it was shining along with his hair. "What am I thinking?!" She thought and shook the idea of her head and looked at the boy and waited for his response. “Tch.” He muttered. Dammit. If she had been one of those hyperactive ‘fangirl’ types, she would have moved away without question. But no. Out of all things, she HAD to be one of those persistent types; the type of girls that wouldn’t go down without a fight. And what was even worse than the sense of persistence? She was taller than him. Okay, but not THAT tall. Just a few inches. Tilting his head up slightly to look her in the eyes, he gave her a smirk. A girl in a t-shirt and short? Didn't most beach babes wear their latest bikinis and swimwear to gather the herd of hot male bods at the beach. Man, he'd never understand girls, and more or less one who didn't go with the others. “I can have a bit of fun with this, can’t I?” he thought mischievously to himself, “After all, it’s not every day you see a brave one like this.” “You must be new here,” he told her, “Because, a new fish like you would know perfectly well that this is my spot.” He smirked once more, curious at her reply. "He's arrogant", she thought silently. Her eyes still didn't waver at the rudeness of the boy. Instead... she had an idea. She was... kinda curious at the boy, and at the same time if the boy continued that type of personality, he would have started fights already. "Why am I being so nice?", she thought to herself. She was gonna do this boy a favor. A personality favor. She had her arms crossed, "I understand, but there's no need to be so rude. And, if this is your spot, you must come to this beach a lot right? Then would you kindly assist me and show me around the beach?" The boy raised an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected. She seemed like that type of person who would have left after getting a taster of his mild outlashes; yet here she was attempting to dive towards the deeper ends. Show her around the beach? How Interesting. If it had been any other ordinary person, the usual slip of the tongue would have been,'' “What’s in it for me?”'' But then again, she wasn’t any other ordinary person. Besides, what fun would it be if she had just left before the fun had really begun? He grabbed his surfboard and tightened it under his arm. Glancing at the surfer-less ocean he sighed. The trip to the beach had been a bit pointless in the first place. He noticed the waves weren’t even that great today and yet, after this little incident, he was glad he did come after all. “Fine.” The boy scoffed, “Besides, an outsider such as yourself would probably get into a lot of trouble if you were left here alone.” He snickered inwardly to what sounded like a huff. “You want me to show you round the place, right?” the boy grinned, “Then meet me at the dock at 3PM.” He pointed to the small, empty dock, visable across the other side of the beach, “If that isn’t too far for you, of course.” He stressed out. "Would '''probably' get into a lot of trouble", she repeated in thought; what the boy said. Why was it always like this? She had to admit it, the boy was good-looking but the personality wasn't. "Why do the good looking boys always have such rude personalities..." She muttered, hoping the boy wouldn't hear it... ---- 2:55 PM The dock wasn't that bad, and it was easy to come here of course. She trained alot with her fellow teammates that it was easy to walk here without being exhausted. "I wonder what's the boy's story on why he's like that..." She pondered and heavily sighed. The boy hasn't arrived yet as she looked around her. "Maybe I came early..." As she turned around once more, the boy was finally there. He had really nice eyes and his hair was... good. Though she had to stay firm. She crossed her arms, "Now that we're here, would you kindly show me around?" Then she raised her eyebrows, "Ah wait a minute, I got here first, do I at least get a prize or something?" “A prize? What were you expecting? Some sort of… first place ribbon?” The boy scoffed at the question. Gosh… was she always this… this… ughh… He just couldn’t find a word for it. "But since you asked, ''maybe if you behave on our little excursion, then I might treat you to ice cream later.” He did have to give her props. After all, the dock was a lot farther than it looked and most girls he knew would have complained and given up before they had reached the half way mark and yet here she was, without the slightest bit of exhaustion. It was obvious that this girl hadn’t tired down from him yet, how much longer would it take before she got sick of him? “Come on,” he nudged his in the opposite direction to the town not too far away and the two started to head off. For most people, the town was a huge attraction to tourists and definitely did not fail to please. After all, Shirahama beach was one of the best beaches in the Wakayama Prefecture. For most people, many preferred to travel between the beach and the town by car, but for a few such as the boy, foot (or usually skateboard) was the more of a preferable method. They walked silently for several minutes before he eyed the cliff overview of the town a few metres away. “By the way,” he started, eagerly wanting to break the awkward tension between them, “The name’s Kato.” He gave her a friendly smile, one which he didn’t give too often. It was only then when he’d only just realised that it would have been awkward showing a girl without a name around town. What if the gang were in town this evening? Or even... those guys… That lot were bad news and he hoped he wouldn’t have to run into them today. He eyed her curiously, hoping to get a name out of her soon, before they could reach the town. "Ice cream YEEESSS!!!" She silently squealed in her thought, she always loved ice creams.... And during that moment, she had to admit... she didn't noticed that the boy was staring at her for a long time throughout the whole walk because of one thing; ice creams. "Ack, I hope he didn't notice it!", she thought to herself and faced the boy while walking. "My name's Michiko Hikari... You can call me Michiko for now since we're not that close yet..." “Michiko, eh?” Kato smirked as the two came to a halt near the edge of the cliff. His eye glittered at the view which captured his eyes. Sure, he had seen it millions of times, but that didn't mean he would ever get tired of it. As far as the eye could see, all Kato could read was the atmosphere of summer; the Ferris Wheel turning graciously at the centre point of the amusement park, shops and stalls were busting with people and excitement bubbling inside the many young children playing in the playgrounds. Yup. This was definitely summer. As a soft breeze scattered his hair slightly, he placed a hand up to his eyes, shielding them from the striking rays of the sun. “So, how do you like it?” he asked her pointing at the town, “Michi-chaaaaan,” he chanted her name teasingly. Michiko raised an eyebrow but rested it. "Well, he seems nicer now finally..." She thought and gave a smile while looking at it, especially interested in the amusement park with ferris wheel. Some people say she was childish inside but she thought that those people who already threw childish feelings away are empty inside. She was happy to see some children going to the amusement park. This was definitely a good view. "It's very nice.... Kato-chaaaaannnnn...." she said in the same teasing voice the boy had.